


Museum Reunions and Many Kisses

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [17]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Spoilers, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Sequel to Love Meant To Be Very Special and takes place after the ending of PE2. Aya reunites with Kyle at the museum and she has yet to say "I love you" to Kyle. Will she say it in the right moment and time? Fluff! Pairing(s): Aya/Kyle





	Museum Reunions and Many Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuma310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.
> 
>  
> 
> Museum Reunions and Many Kisses
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing(s): Aya/Kyle
> 
> Warnings: M/F, oral, HJ, language, romance, fluff, one-shot, complete.
> 
> Summary: Post-PE2. Aya reunites with Kyle at the National Museum and too shy to say "I love you" to Kyle. Will she say it at the right moment and time?
> 
> This is a sequel to my story, Love Meant To Be Very Special. And yes, yay for romantic fluff! Aya and Kyle are my favorite couple, so please support the couple by writing fanfics or doing art of them on DeviantArt! I would love to see that! (Unless you either haven't played Parasite Eve II or not a writer or artist)
> 
> Enjoy!

**September 1, 2001**

**New York City, NY**

Aya smiled when she saw who it was. The person who is standing there is Kyle. 

"Kyle..." She said, as she waved to him and cried softly. Aya was crying tears of joy because it's been a year since she last saw him.

"Aya...?" Kyle said, noticing her and smiled.

The two walked over to each other and hugged each other. The hug felt so soft like a blanket. And Eve was watching this, shocked about their reunion.

"It's been a year now! Where have you been?!" Aya asks, hugging him tightly.

"In order to protect myself and not be noticed by the government, I went into hiding. I've been going in and out of places that usually don't have people inside it. And I rarely go to places that have lots of them. I might get in trouble," Kyle said, telling the story.

"Great! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too..."

Aya brushed her hair and blushed for a moment. She's been too shy to confess her feelings to Kyle. She want to say, "I love you" in front of him and been waiting for this for a year. Finally, this could be the day.

For Kyle, he was so happy to see her again. He had to deal with stuff after the Dryfield Incident, especially getting an prosthetic leg to replace the one he'd lost in the shelter in a explosion. Seeing her again made butterflies appeared in his stomach.

"Well, there's some new exhibitions in here. Wanna go check them out?" Aya asked, in a friendly tone. She'll had to stalk time to say it in the right time.

"Sure," He replied.

They noticed that Eve was still standing there, smiling and giggling.

"Can I come?" She asks.

"Yeah. Of course," Aya answered.

They went to the first museum exhibition, which is about jellyfish. She had held Kyle's hand while they walked to there. It took a few minutes before they were comfortable enough to talk. But once they had, the two fell into easy conversation. The museum tour lasts for two hours for each person, and Aya and Kyle had talked the whole time, not even realizing that Eve was there and that how long they were talking for.

At the last stop, which was the gift shop, Aya was looking at the jewelry when Eve came up to her with 4 plush toys and two books.

"How much money do you have? You can't afford all of that!" Aya laughed.

"I think I've saved up $68.27 thanks to allowances. I can pay for some of it," Eve said.

"Come on. I'll help you pay for those stuff," Aya told her, as they walked to the cash register.

That leave Kyle with 3 minutes to shop for his own. He was at the jewelry section, trying to find something for Aya. That's when he spotted a Sterling Sliver Baltic Amber Heart Pendant for $19.99 and Porcelain Beaded Earrings for $14.99. He took those and waited for them so he could buy them.

After spending 10-15 minutes at the gift shop, they finally left the museum.

It was only noon when Aya and Eve got to the museum and now it was 2:30 PM. Luckily, it's Saturday and she got plenty of time to confess her love with Kyle. 

They got to Aya's car and she drove them to her babysitter's house so she can Eve off there. 

"Me and Kyle need some alone time. When we're done, I'll pick you up," Aya said to Eve.

"Okay, Aya. Have fun!" Eve said, before heading to the house.

Now it was just her and Kyle in the car. She need to take him somewhere so she could express her feelings to him.

"How about we go to the park?" She asked.

"For what? Take a walk?" Kyle said, confused.

"Yes." Aya replied.

She then drove to the park and they got out. There were a sidewalk, so they walked there. In the middle of it, she finally thinks it's the right moment to say her words.

"Kyle?" She said, face blushing with nervousness.

"What is it?"

"I...want you to m-make..." Even in this tense, Aya is too nervous to say the word.

"To...make love...to you?" Kyle questioned, his eyes flying wide. He was guessing to see if she want that.

"Well-well, of course. I would like that." Aya said, still blushing. She was now very nervous, this was the first time she is going far with Kyle. The act they're going to do was much more intimate than anything else. Aya wanted to show him her feelings, by giving him something she'd never let anyone else have.

They soon looked at each other in such a lovely gaze. Both knew that they had that single state of love inside them. They could feel it. Their eyes refused to break away.

Their lips slowly moved toward each other, the scent of cologne getting real close to Aya unlike never before. Her heart had beated just like a techno drum.

Their lips had finally met. It was just so soothing to him. But it was just so amazing to Aya. That kiss just felt a sensation inside her body unlike never before. Who knew that one touch of their lips could make Aya have butterflies in her heart and stomach?

Kyle's tongue got deeper inside her mouth, rubbing slowly and softly, tasting every pink morsel he could ever experience. As Aya soon felt it, she held him so passionately as she let him deepen the kiss. Aya's tongue just refused to fight back as his tongue as now tasted the sweet exotic sound of passionate victory. They soon broke out of that soft, delicious French kiss.

"Where do you want to do it?" Kyle asked her.

"Let's do it in my car," Aya replied.

The two walked to her car and got in. Once there, Aya took off her light purple jacket and gave him another kiss. The kiss was quick and lasted for 30 seconds. 

After that, Kyle took his black shirt off, revealing his abs. Aya gasped when she saw this and smiled.

"You like to work out?" She asks.

"Yeah. For a year, I worked out at the gym, trying to become stronger." Kyle told her.

Aya giggled as she slowly took her black shirt off, showing her 34 CC breasts to him. Just so plump and luscious, it just wanted to make Kyle go crazy. Her nipples were already erected.

He lifted up her right breast, giving her nipple some licking for a while before he sucked it. The more he was sucking it, the more his cock was about to break out of his brown pants.

"Oh, Kyle..." Aya moaned, as she was receiving pleasure at this as he went to work sucking on her left nipple. He was sucking them for 2 minutes before he stopped. She looked at his pants and saw a bulge in his pants. She was already licking her lips as Kyle sat on the back seat and she unbuttoned Kyle's pants and pulled them down revealing his 10-inch member.

"Well?"

"You...have a nice penis, Kyle..." Aya spoke friendly as she was amazed at this. She grabbed his cock and put it inside her mouth gently. Kyle's face was filled of pure pleasure as Aya's head started to bob up and down in his lap, her pink lips were wrapped tightly around his shaft coupled with her slurping noises. 

"Oh, damn it..." Kyle moaned as she started to stroke his cock at the same time. Now she was sucking and stroking his cock, giving him more pleasure. Her tongue wrapped around the head of Kyle's cock, just wiping it with circular motions.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this!' Aya thought to herself as her hand was jolting up and down his huge cock. Then, his cock started to vibrate.

"Ohhhhhhh...I'm cumming! Ahhhhhh...!" Kyle moaned loudly as Aya gave the head of his penis a little lick and opened her mouth ready to feel the white lotion flow. With that licked, his cum had shot out, blasting Aya's mouth. His cum just had that sugary taste that Aya felt, just like milky-liquid sugar. She even swallowed it entirely.

"Kyle...it tasted wonderful!" Aya exclaimed as she loved the taste of Kyle's cum inside her mouth. Kyle then looked up at her with such pure sexual intention.

"Is that so?" He replied, as Aya released his cock to go to the passenger's seat. She lifted up her long black skirt to slip off her G-string she's been wearing under her skirt. Kyle spared a glance at her pussy, her blonde pubes were shaped into a small triangle. She rubbed her clit a few times before burying two fingers and moaning as she finger-fucked her pussy. Kyle got on the driver's seat, keeping his eyes locked on to the erotic show going on in the seat next to him.

"It's getting a bit sunnier today." Aya said, still moaning in pleasure. Kyle leaned over, taking her face in his hands and locking his lips with hers, giving her a small slow tongue kiss. Aya moaned, sucking on his tongue as they parted, she shuddered as she finally reached climax. She humped furiously at her hand, squirting an arc of her juices onto her skirt and seat. Another convulsive buck of her hips sent a second, feebler spurt of pussy fluid spattering on the seat. When she finished, Aya sinked on the seat, spreading her knees and ground her pelvis into her fingers to gain even deeper access to her wet, tight folds.

"Fuck..." Kyle swore, as Aya was all over him. She lithely climbed over his shaft, holding his cock to her pussy. With a satisfied sigh, she buried the member into her pussy.

"Mmmm...you're so big," Aya said as she felt the tip of his cock smash against her womb. Kyle was completely content with her doing the work as she went up and down on his cock at a gradual pace. Aya felt her car rocking as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smashing her lips against his.

The kiss was still romantic and passionate, even as she went up and down on his cock. After the kiss was broken, it was time to change positions. She stopped for a moment so she could get off of him and went to the back seat. He followed her there.

"Why did you stop?" Kyle asked her.

"Now I want you to be on top of me," Aya replied, as she laid in a relaxing position and both of her legs spread side to side.

"Okay." Kyle said as he mounted on top of her and his cock slowly lodged inside her. His hips gyrated on top of her, thrusting in a normal speed just like Aya did to him in cowgirl position. He gave her a quiet tongue kiss as he was now pounding her pussy hard like a thunderstorm.

"Oh god...I'm almost there...!" Aya yelled, as she felt her orgasm building up. His hard thrusts kept hitting her G-spot, causing her to moan deeply. "Keep hitting that spot!"

He slowed down, trying to touch her sensitive spot with each thrust. Her orgasm is going to be stronger if this keep going. The sweat had glistened all over their bodies, but mostly, Kyle's sweat had dripped right on Aya's face. It was definitely about time for them to reach climax.

"I'm gonna cum!" Kyle screamed loudly.

"Me too!" Aya screamed as well.

With a few final thrusts, he shot his seed inside of Aya, filling her womb up with his cum. Kyle had let out a aggressive moan as he soon felt it shoot out of him.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Aya relieved sexually as she could feel his seed flowing right inside her like a stream of a waterfall just sloshing around. It was also time for her to cum as well.

He then pulled out of her as Kyle's silky white seed dripped down from her sweet pink pussy. However, when he pulled out...

...Aya began to cum. She sprayed her juices all over herself and Kyle, sprinkling the whole car with a shower of sweet pussy juice. She let out a huge sigh as she did.

Both of them started to pant, exhausted from their love-making. The car now smelled like sex, but she'll freshen her car up later.

"That was amazing...! I never had someone who would go this far!" Kyle smiled passionately at Aya, who smiled back at him.

"Yeah. There's something I want to tell you," She said, as she locked her eyes at him. "I l-love you..."

And then, she finished it with a passionate tongue kiss on their lips. It felt so good seeing their tongues embrace one another during a session of sex. So warm and enjoyed like a piece of melted Hershey's.

Little that they know, they were being watched.

When they started their sex session, they did not know that her car were parked in a very populated session of the park. Passing mothers shielded their children's eyes and shot glares at the vehicle...and their way too interested husbands. Unfortunately, Daniel Dollis was there too. He noticed the crowd and made his way over there. He pushed his way through the crowd and towards the window. Then, he knocked on it.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked, as they broke the kiss.

"I don't know. I'll find out in just a moment," Aya said, as she lowered down the window with a button. And when she looked up...

...it turned out to be her old friend, Daniel. 

"Uhm...hi?" Aya said, nervously.

"Not cool, Aya..." Daniel said, unimpressed. "What in the hell you were doing?!"

"Okay. Me and Kyle decided to make love since I loved him." She said, confessing. "Are we in trouble?"

"No. I'm gonna let you pass for now." He said, as he told the crowd to go away. "And congratulations." Then, he left.

"You love me?" Kyle asked questionably.

"Yes. And I want you to be my love." 

They smiled as they kissed again for the last time.

And Aya learned a important lesson...

...saying "I love you" is not hard to do...

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of the story! And Daniel is Aya's friend and partner from PE1.
> 
> What do you think? Sweet and romantic, right?
> 
> Remember, give out a kudos or comment if you like the story!
> 
> One more thing Yuma310, if you played any of the Parasite Eve games, please support the fandom! If you haven't, go check the games out!
> 
> Until next story, I'm out! Peace!


End file.
